


The Moon Knows Best

by KaizokuHime



Series: Halloween week [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: And stupid decisions, Druid!Law, M/M, Magic, Pining, Werewolf!Luffy, so much pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizokuHime/pseuds/KaizokuHime
Summary: Druid Law has a crush on a charming werewolf and tries to avoid him and his feelings but Luffy continues to hang around him so Law decides to take drastic measures. He tries to curse Luffy to stay away from him; unfortunately, due to a smudge on the old parchment, Law performs the curse during the wrong moon phase, a full moon instead of a new moon, the spell has unexpected effects.





	The Moon Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Day three: Moon of the OP Halloween week event. Thank you MarieMichaels for the idea. ^v^

This needed to stop; Law simply could not take it anymore. As if his infatuation with the insufferable, yet charming, fur-ball wasn’t enough, he also couldn’t seem to stop hanging on and around Law at every opportunity. And if it didn’t stop then Law was going to do something stupid and would definitely regret, like actually tell Luffy his feelings for him. Law would never be able to recover from the embarrassment!

Because there was no way Luffy would feel that way about him.

  
It was much easier to pretend that he could barely stand him, hiding his affection with insults. But Luffy’s closeness was wearing down on the barriers he had put around his heart and feelings as well as his determination to never let those feelings see the light of day. He even hid his true feelings from his friends, though he suspected Bepo knew the truth but would never say anything.

  
So Law decided to do what every right minded druid would do, perform a spell, a curse more specifically, to keep Luffy away from him. He did not care about the way his heart clenched and his stomach dropped at the thought of never seeing the sunny werewolf again. He was sure his feelings would fade after some time apart. _It wasn’t like he had already been fighting these feelings for years with no success_ his stupid consciousness snarked at him. _Easy-peasy lemon squeezy_.

  
Law ignored that stupid emotional part of him and concentrated on moving forward with his plan. He’d managed to find an old book of curses (his specialty was healing and physical magic thank you very much) and had been spending his free time leafing through it, looking for a good spell.

  
Oh, this one looked good. ‘This spell curses the target to feel no desire to be within a certain distance from the castor. The closer they the stronger their desire to leave the area. Perfect for warding off perverts of enemies you don’t feel like dealing with.’ Sounded like a great solution to his problem, especially if he ignored the pervert comment. It was Law that was the pervert, not Luffy!

  
… he didn’t say that.

  
Law stopped glaring at the page for the way it had unintentionally insulted Luffy and began scanning for the needed ingredients. Most of them were fairly standard for a spell, but unfortunately the book’s age had begun to effect its pages, with splotches obscuring some of the words. Unfortunately one of those words involved one of the conditions for the spell, specifically during which phase of the moon the spell should be cast on.

  
Law could easily get the needed ingredients that he didn’t already have and he needed to cast this spell soon because Law was already dangerously close to doing something stupid, like mailing all the love letters he’d written over the years, so Law decided that he would cast the spell during the full moon that was occurring in a few days. He vaguely recalled Shachi rambling about the drastic changes the wrong faze of the moon could cause but chalked it up to him being drunk at the time. It will be fine…probably. Again, this wasn’t Law’s specialty.

  
…

  
A few days later he found himself in an open clearing in the forest near the portal that lead back to his house. It was his usual spot for casting spells that he didn’t want to risk doing in a public area. Plus being surrounded by so much nature tended to augment his spells and make them more powerful. Perfect for when he had a badly injured patient whose survival was more up to chance than a certainty. Like two years ago when a certain hotheaded werewolf got himself involved in a supernatural war much than himself and ended up with wounds that would be fatal had Law not saved his life.

  
That’s when all this madness started. His endless pining and repression of feelings, but he could never regret saving him that day. The world was a better place with that furball and his sunny grin in it. Even if his existence was a form of torture; the being so precious being so close yet he dares not reach out for fear of rejection.

  
He probably only hung around Law because he was grateful for Law saving his life, what other reason would he have. He knows he’s a hard person to deal with, always so negative, haunted by the urge to drive away those that are close to him so it won’t hurt as much when he inevitably loses them.

  
Law is surprised to find that he had already set everything up while he was brooding. As he looked out on the clearing the light of the full moon trickled down from the tree tops, gently caressing him, and more importantly, the circle of ingredients needed for the spell.

  
He carefully set down the spellbook and, with one more glance to make sure everything was in place, began the chant, making sure to enunciate everything clearly. Mist began to fill the area as he got farther along in the spell until he could barely see anything in front of him. Then it was time for the final step, to add the hair to the person he wished to curse. He tossed the final ingredient and sighed in relief as the pile disappeared in a flash of light, a sign that the curse was successful.

  
He looked out upon the moonlit forest and marveled at its beauty in an attempt to ignore the clenching of his heart at the thought of never seeing Luffy again. Some time later, tears dried but heart still heavy, Law turned back towards the portal that lead to his home only to be tackled to the ground by something heavy and furry.

  
“Wha-?!”

  
“Traffy!”

  
Law recognized the voice immediately. But what was Luffy doing here? He should be repulsed from his presence. Yet here he was, in his mostly wolf form, snuggling against Law as he lay there, flabbergasted by what had just happened.

  
What is going on?! And was it him or was the moon grinning down at him?

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be fluff, my specialty, but you guys can try to convince me otherwise, if you want.


End file.
